bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend Blaster
Legend Blaster (Japanese: レジェンドブラスター, Rejendo Burasutā) is a Power Type Cartridge System B-Daman. It is a special red variation of Cobalt Blaster with fire strip decals. It can be completed by collecting and building with its individual parts. A complete single packaging release of Legend Blaster was released as a limited, 1000 unit item at Lottery CoroCoroComic events. Cartridge Armor Cartridge Helmet: Blaster Sight As contrasted to Cobalt Blaster, Legend Blaster has a limited red re-color of the Blaster Sight. The Limited sticker sheet contains fire strips and the head plate and visor pieces are purple instead of blue. Cartridge Arms: Hold Power Arms The Hold Power Arms feature red, ring-like Cartridge holders used for manually holding said Cartridge when not in use. They can be folded off to the side as another means of storage. Alongside this however, is the unique feature of these Arms. Similar to Helio Breaker from the Zero System, when these Arms are placed on the figure they press and push against the Hold Parts of the Cartridge Body to give an increase in strength. In the case of Legend Blaster, it has fire strip stickers. Cartridge Foot: Balance Foot Legend Blaster has a limited red and white Balance Foot piece. Cartridge Body: Drive Body Limited red Drive Body. Cartridge Trigger Legend Blaster has a limited red Cartridge Trigger. Cartridge Limited red with fire strip. Strike Shot Legend Drive Shot - Red-tinted Stealth Drive Shot. Toyline In the toyline, an alternative way is obtain it occasionally is via Cobalt Blaster Limited Full Cartridge Ver. (WHF release) and the Cartridge System Challenge Corner. In the anime, the Legend Drive Shot appears with a shiny rainbow effect. It can unleash a huge burst of flame and has great healing power. Yamato obtained the Legend Drive Shot from Aqulas during the final battle against Geldezar. Aqulas sacrificed his life to make another strike shot, even though Shin forbade him to, because it will take his own life, due to the loss of energy from creating the Stealth Drive Shot and Gadium Shot. This is the only way Yamato could fight against Geldezar's Gadium Shot. Its great power could not be handled by Yamato's Cobalt Blaster, but it is compatible with and usable in Cobalt Blaster Drive Cannon When fired, the Legend Drive Shot appears with small trail of fire but after a second, it ignites into a huge burst of flames that could take its enemies burning to the sun. How To Build Legend Blaster *Cobalt Blaster 106 or Cobalt Blaster WHF Release (Legend Drive Shot) assembled with no stickers applied. *Cobalt Blaster Cartridge Rensha Edition - Main Body, Horn, Ear, Foot Base, Cartridge Shot, Hand Grip and Trigger, with no stickers applied. *Limited custom stickers from 3rd party company MediaFactory, collect all 3 sticker sheets, which contain the separate Legend Blaster stickers placed at the bottom part. Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits! (anime) Legend Blaster is an ancient B-Daman, the predecessor of Cobalt Blaster as told by Armada. Bulls and Bear built Cobalt Blaster based on Legend Blaster's design. Gallery Toyline mvvvvvvvvjkgnfebve.JPG|Guides How to build Legend Blaster nvjikwaerfew.JPG|Legend Blaster in the manga 21703163930500_304.JPG 21703163930500_314.JPG 21703163930500_987.JPG 21057104_1642978929094530_2141785767_o.jpg|MediaFactory Custom Stickers m64061413606_2.jpg|CoroCoroComic 1000 Lottery Limited single release packaging m64061413606_4.jpg|Legend Blaster Limited event complete single release packaging Anime Lblaser.JPG Lb2.JPG Lb3.JPG lb4.JPG Video Game VG Season2 Legend Blaster1.PNG|Legend Blaster in Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits! video game Trivia *In Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits! Episode 41, Yamato's Cobalt Blaster which miraculously transforms into '''Cobalt Blaster Cartridge Rensya Edition '''has a clear red tinted Drive Shot which resembled the Legend Drive Shot but with no shiny rainbow effect. *The Legend Drive Shot resembles the power of the sun as shown in the final episode of Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits! 51 and in the opening. *In the toyline, a Takara catalog shows that the Gatling Hades Special Set comes included with the Legend Drive Shot while it wasn't released to the market. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Cartridge System Category:Power Type